Elsword: Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by Muffin-Made Insanity
Summary: Part of the Blissful Desire series. Chibella hasn't been at school for a while, and Miharu is getting worried. Going to her house one particular night, things occur. Strange things. WARNING: YURI AND LEMON COMMENCE. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE A SQUARE!


**Chi: Well..this is going to be a yuri that Anon Guest requested.**

**Elsword: Wait..the..MiharuxChibella..?**

**Chi: Eyup. **

**Elsword: Oh god.**

**Chi: Shush boy, I must enter the dark, pervy parts of my mind. **

**WARNING: If you do not like yuri or lemon of any form, please leave now, or, if you are a perv, go eat some cheese and relax. **

**Aisha: OH! Also, this is a part of Miharu's Blissful Desire series. So..read at your own risk~!**

* * *

Chibella: Moon Deity (18)

Miharu: Weapon Huntress (18)

* * *

_Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder_

* * *

"Has anyone seen Chibella-san today?" Allegro-sensei said in his small, quiet tone. Everyone in the class was silent. A lone desk next to Miharu Kokoro, was empty once more this week. How many weeks had passed? Miharu asked herself that question frequently every day that Chibella was absent. Her smile, her black eyepatch covering her childhood accident, her pervy groping of Miharu's breasts..Miharu missed it all. With an empty sigh, Miharu blankly looked at the desk before turning to the teacher, and as if he was paying attention, shook her head sadly. For the rest of the day, Miharu spent her time in homeroom idly doodling on the side of her notebook while staring blankly at Chibella's empty desk, and for once, the boys that were always staring hungrily at her breasts didn't even matter to her. Chibella always scared them away, anyways.

When the bell rang, Miharu gathered her things and quickly walked out, packing her bags and just as she was about to leave, was stopped by Yasha, the school player.

"Hey, Miharu." he said with a wink. Miharu rolled her eyes, glancing at the door behind him.

"Um..hey, Yasha. If you don't mind, I have to be somewhere today..."

"Come on, you say that every day. Besides, you didn't answer my question the other day. You coming to the party tomorrow night?" Yasha said with a smirk, coming closer to Miharu's face, making her back up, avoiding Yasha's gaze.

"I'll think about it..okay?" With that, Miharu began to walk past Yasha when he grabbed her wrist. With a growl, Miharu turned around and slapped him, sending him tumbling backwards into the lockers.

"You're going to Chibella's, aren't you?" He said with a scowl. Miharu bit her lip.

_It's really that obvious, isn't it..?_ She thought to herself. Scowling, she replied with, "What's it to you?"

"She probably killed herself-" Miharu silenced him with a kick to the balls. Groaning, he looked up at her. She shook her head and walked out. No matter how many people judged Chibella, Miharu would always be there.

After all, Chibella was always there for her.

* * *

_"Hey, Miharu-chan~!" A squeaky, upbeat voice said. Miharu lifted her head up, her face still a bit red from the slap her parents gave her. A girl with bright orange hair and a single, cheery violet eye was running towards Miharu, sitting down next to her._

_"What's up, Chi-chan?"_

_"What's up with your face? You look like you were crying..what happened?" Chibella said in a curious tone. Miharu smiled sadly and pointed to the mark on her face, which Chibella nodded at. _

_"My parents got mad and I got hurt, simple as that." Miharu put her head back down, and Chibella smiled._

_"Don't let it get you down! I used to do the same thing with my eye..but I learned..it's important to let even your worst scars be seen. And then to let them be known as a thing of the past. You taught me that, remember Miharu?" Chibella wrapped Miharu in a hug, in which Miharu gladly hugged back. Smiling to herself, Miharu thought,_

_I can't believe I let myself forget what I helped Chi get over.._

_But then Miharu blinked, a squeezing feeling coming from her chest. Looking down, Chibella's dainty hands were groping her breasts, Chibella humming happily. Miharu blinked, looking at Chibella, then back at her chest, then at Chi's content, cat-like smile. Miharu's face flushed red and she bonked Chi lightly on the head, making Chi groan and rub her head. _

_"D-don't! No sexual harassment!"_

_"Aww, come on Mi-ha-ruu~ It'll help you feel better!" Chi went in for another grope and Miharu bonked her harder. Chibella pouted and said,_

_"Okay okay, fine. But seriously, feel better now?" Chi flashed a smile, and Miharu blinked, and quickly smiled back._

_"Of course I do. I'm always happy when you're around."_

* * *

Miharu soon found herself standing at Chi's door, knocking quietly.

"Chi..? Are you there?" Miharu croaked out desperately.

No answer. Miharu bit her lip, knocking a bit harder. Nothing. With a growl, Miharu turned to leave, but her ears picked up the sounding of a thump. Her eyes widening, she turned back to the door, staring at it for a minute. Then she knocked again. Then she knocked more roughly. It eventually got to the point where Miharu body-slammed the door open, entering the powerless house and closing the door behind her. Walking into the kitchen, she didn't hear the small lock on the door being locked by a small hand as the figure darted into the living room, hiding behind the couch, a knife behind their back. Miharu sighed, her search fruitless as she went into the living room.

"Chi loved food..I'm surprised the oven wasn't on." Miharu muttered to herself. Feeling like someone was creeping up on her, she turned around to see a figure jump on her, pinning her to the couch, a knife to Miharu's throat. Miharu squeaked, struggling against their grip.

"Who are you? What are you doing inside my house?" A familiar voice rang out in Miharu's sensitive ears. Miharu blinked.

"Ch-Chi..chan..? Chi-chan~! It's me, Miharu!"

Chi gasped, getting off of Miharu, sitting on the other edge of the couch. Miharu smiled happily as Chibella slowly turned a lamp on, revealing Miharu's face, which was full of relief.

"Thank God you're alright, Chi! I was so worried.." Miharu pulled Chi into a hug, in which Chi returned, but broke off soon after. Looking towards the ground, Chi's face was completely obscured by Miharu. Miharu cocked her head and said,

"Eh..? Chi, you okay?"

"Of course I am!" Chi looked up with a peppy expression, her eye full of life, her eyepatch covering her eye, like usual. "Why did you think I was sad or something?" Chi began to stretch, her smile plain to see on her face. Miharu sighed, looking at Chi.

"You haven't been at school for a while..you okay?"

"There was school? I thought it was break!" Chi looked at Miharu with a confused expression. Miharu started to scowl, and Chi blinked.

"Miharu..?"

"Chi-chan, don't lie to me..what happened? Why weren't you at school? You've never missed days until now!" Miharu hissed at Chi. Chi bit her lip, looking away from Miharu. After some brief silence, Chi replied,

"If I tell you..don't tell anyone."

"You know I won't."

Chi sighed and said, "I know. My parents went on a trip, and that was a few weeks ago, about five, right?"

"Yeah, you told me about it."

"Well..they haven't come back...and that's why the past couple weeks I've been gone. I've been sitting at my house, obediently waiting for them to come home like a dog would for its master. I'm pathetic, aren't I Miharu-chan?"

Miharu sighed, putting a hand on Chi's shoulder. "You aren't pathetic, Chi-chan. I can understand why you'd do that now..but please..don't leave me like that again."

Chi smiled softly, looking towards the side, then back at Miharu, a weird look in her eye. Miharu blinked, looking at Chibella.

"That's..what I've always loved about you, Miharu-chan."

Before Miharu could even say anything, she was pinned to the couch and straddled by Chi, who was staring at her with lust-filled eyes. Miharu began to panic.

"Chi! What are y-" She was silenced by a kiss, Chi grasping Miharu's wrists tightly, pinning them above her head. Miharu's struggling gradually faded, and her eyes were half-lidded when Chi looked back up at her.

"Chi-" Chi silenced her with another kiss, Miharu's hands wrapping around Chi and pulling her closer. Chi slowly moved her hands down to Miharu's waist, her hand slipping her skirt off quickly. Miharu's face flushed slightly as their lips parted again, Chi's other hand wandering up to Miharu's shirt. Miharu felt the shirt unbutton as Chi pressed her lips against her own once more and Chi kept kissing her so passionately, and Miharu, oddly enough, didn't want her to stop. The shirt slid off with ease, the bra coming off quickly. Miharu felt Chi smirk against her lips. Miharu returned the smirk, slipping off Chi's t-shirt and shorts quickly. Chi gasped as the air hit her breasts, blushing as they became hardened quickly.

Chi kneaded Miharu's left breast gently, making her moan out softly. Apparently pleased with the result, Chi did the same to the other, sucking on the left. Miharu's back arched in pleasure and she let out a moan. Smirking, Chi let go of the right breast, kneading and sucking on the left, and then doing the same with the right. Miharu moaned loudly, and a small gasp came out of her as her underwear went flying over the couch, two fingers pressing against her entrance. Miharu let out another moan and Chi giggled.

"You really are loud, Miharu-chan."

"Sh-shut up.." To prove a point, Miharu grabbed one of Chi's breasts and began sucking, making Chi mewl out in pleasure. Miharu smirked, deeply kissing Chi, and Chi responded without a problem, even sucking on Miharu's bottom lip. Chi slid a finger inside Miharu, making her jump and squeak. Smiling against Miharu's lips, she thrusted slowly, Miharu beginning to pant. Chi slid in a second finger and thrusted faster, Miharu gasping and mewing out in pleasure. Chi pulled her fingers out and licked them, making Miharu blush a dark red. Chi winked and Miharu just sighed.

"My turn, little girl." With a grunt, Miharu rolled them over, Miharu now resting on top. Chi stared at Miharu, the lust still ablaze in both of their eyes. Miharu slipped Chi's pants of slowly, Chi looking directly into Miharu's eyes, pulling her in for a kiss. Miharu stuck two fingers inside Chi, making Chi moan loudly. Miharu smirked and could feel Chi's face heating up as she thrusted faster. Chi panted and moaned, pulling Miharu closer as she began to nibble on Miharu's lip. Miharu took the hint, opening her mouth slightly, Chi's tongue exploring Miharu's mouth as their tongues danced together. Groaning, Miharu rolled off of Chi, landing next to her, her lips locked in a smile, her whole body weary.

"Damn Chi-chan..where'd..you learn to do..that..?" Miharu asked in a series of pants. Chi smiled.

"Oh you know.."

"Were you watching..porn again?"

"Shush..I was not.." Chi crawled over next to Miharu and wrapped her arms around her. "I guess it's true what they say...absences does make the heart grow fonder."

"Fond enough to make then have sex with their best friend?"

Chi just shut her eyes, said 'Mmmhmm...' and started snoring softly. Miharu smiled softly, kissing Chi's head before curling up beside her and falling asleep.

* * *

The Next Day..

* * *

Chi walked into class with a smile on her face as the students all gaped at her, her presence so foreign in the past few weeks. Allegro-sensei smiled and Miharu grinned as she sat down next to Miharu and winked.

"Good to have you back." Miharu said.

"Good to be back." And with a sigh, Chi leaned over and gave Miharu and kiss, and everyone in the class gasped. When their lips parted, Miharu saw Yasha gaping at her with a look of disbelief. Miharu stuck her tongue out and said,

"Yes, Yasha. I'm coming to the party, and so is Chi-chan, for that matter." And with a glance at Chi, the two began their day, and Chi once again began groping Miharu daily.

* * *

**Chi: I feel so dirty now XD**

**Everyone but Chi: O_O**

**Chi: This is my first lemon, so it probably sucks, but meh, you know :P**

**Chibella: I like Miharu but..not in that way..**

**Everyone but Chibella: *looks at Chibella***

**Chibella:..What?**

**Chung: Ermahgerd Elsword..**

**Elsword: Chung, does that mean Chi is Bi *stares at Chi and Chibella***

**Chi: NO. I AM NOT BI. I AM NOT ANYTHING.**

**Chibella: You sure...**

**Chi: YES I'M SURE. JUST..REVIEW! And remember, this is part of Miharu's Blissful Desire series! Anon Guest, I hope you're happy, cuz I feel insanely dirty XD**

**Elsword: It probably doesn't feel any different from teasing ur guildies with pervy statements.**

**Chi:...True. Very true.**


End file.
